Out of our wing
by Tobi-The-Puppet
Summary: There are many reasons why the air force team eats in their hangar. This is one of them. :Oneshot:


"Well, this is new." Chou muttered to Burly, who nodded his head in agreement. Both look over to side to see the hatch open. But gets slammed closed as Jumpy was thrown at it. He shook his head and quickly leaping out of the way, only to have Golden Eye head butted the wall.

Soon it opens again, showing Mano and Roseflitch with worried looks on their faces. Chou gestures to them to get in the cafeteria. They quickly got in, Mano shutting the hatch as quietly as he can, and walking to Chou's table. Both Roseflitch and Mano looked horrified as they watch Fist Squad and Second Squad try to tear at each other's throats.

"Where's NoHands?" Mano question and then cringe as he sew Archer Lee strangling Sonia with Yaksha's arms. Chou pointed to his right. There was NoHands, sitting down, and with a broken leg.

"He's been sitting here since me and Burly got here before these guys started to murder each other. Right NoHands?"

"Fuck, off, Chou." He growls at him between his teeth. "Well fuck you too." Chou snapped back at him. Looking back over to the squad, he can see Alpha Girl slamming down her wooden spiked club onto Lin Chung's staff, while Hurricane Lee miss by an inch of chopping off Ray's head.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Roseflitch asked in a worry tone. Chou turns his head to her with a bored and disgusted look on his face. "Rose. You want to TRY and STOP to TWO squads, that are, at this moment, TRYING to KILL EACH." He barked at her. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

She sighs. "But," He goes on. "I think someone should stop them, before they kill each other." With that said he looks to Mano. "Mano, mind getting Ape Trully?"

Mano's face looked pale when Chou asked him. "Bu-ut sir! Commander Ape Trully just got back here from a full night mission not too long ago! And I recal-!"

Chou stood up, got onto the table, walks towards Mano, and had this most horrifying look on his face. It made both Roseflitch and NoHand uncomfortable. "Mano. That's, AN, **ORDER**. Do not make me, **fucking** repeat myself."

With that said, Mano quickly got up and left the room.

Leaving the scene of the horrific brawl.

* * *

Soon, the hatch opens once again. Mano looks in, seeing that he made it just in time.

Golden Eye has cornered Jumpy, Archer Lee had Mighty Ray pinned down and looks to be ready to stab his arrows into Ray empty eye socket where his eyeballs were beside the wall, Sonia was getting Hurricane Lee's ax while he was strangling her with Yaksha, Kowloon was beside Chou and knocked out, and Lin Chung was standing Alpha with his staff in hand.

Lin lifted up his staff with both hands and was about to stab her in her chest. When Trully shoved Mano out of his way, and got inside. He whistled, everyone turned, and stop. First and Second squad (but mainly First squad) had a shock look on their faces as they sew him.

Trully looked to be that he had no sleep, his eyes looked red, and a little bit baggy. His eyes twitch a bit. "What, in the name, OF THE HIDDEN KINGDOM, **IS GOING ON!?**" He snarled at them.

Soon, First and Second squad were standing side by side each other. Trully scowled at them then turned to face the air team and NoHands. "I do not wish to know what the stories. But I would LIKE to know who started it."

Chou smirked and looked over to NoHands. "Tell him."

He also looks at NoHands. "NoHands. Do you know who started this soon the be murder scene?"

NoHands looks around and then points to himself. "Yes, I mean you NoHands."

He takes a breath and sighs it out. "Lin Chung was the one who started the whole thing."

Without saying a word, Trully turns around, and walks towards Lin Chung. "Is this true, Lin Chung?" He sighed while shaking.

Lin frowns and nods his head. "Yes, it is tr-."

Before he could finish, Trully slaps him across his face.

Everyone was in shock and gasped that there commander's action. "Lin Chung." He grips his hand into a fist. "I wish to _talk _to you. In my room, RIGHT NOW."

* * *

"Well, can't say we will be seeing that again." Chou said as him and his team walked in the hall.

"Agreed. Could we just eat in the air base like we use to?" Burly whined.

Chou thought as he walked on. "I guess. It's lass crowded anyway."

With that said, Roseflitch, Mano, and Burly sighed in relief


End file.
